Hot Chocolate
by J. S. Martin
Summary: Complete One-Shot. Kyo finds a girl in the snow and brings her into the Sohma house to warm up. When she wakes, they share hot cocoa and get to know each other - a little too well! Kyo/Suzume Collaborated with Heather into one story; see A/N for credit.


A/N: I hope you enjoy this one-shot! Please remember that half the credit goes to Heather over at Theperksofswimmingfree; her page is honestly an otaku's paradise! Dunno if this ship's been done before, but Kyo Sohma is my muse, and Suzume Yosano is Heather's. I think they work very well together! 3

Kyo entered the room holding two steaming mugs and a blanket under his elbow. His eyes strained on the cups so they wouldn't spill on the pristine tatami flooring of the Sohma house. "You seem cold," he said, putting a mug down on the kotatsu in front of the girl, then sitting swiftly in a cross-legged position on the side adjacent. Holding his mug up tenderly, sniffing it. Betraying no emotion with his face. "Why are you here?"

Suzume stared expressionless at the mug in front of her. She heard the man talk and she looked up at him with her blue eyes. She held her gaze with him, examining his features then turned and looked back down at the mug. "You know perfectly well why I am here," She said solemnly.

He had been licking froth off the rim of his cup but now he withdrew his tongue. He shook his head.

"I found you out in the snow. Shaking like a leaf. You'd be dead if I hadn't taken you inside." He seemed uncomfortable at the concept of speaking. Like he'd be more suited to a life without words at all.

He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his face, then forced, "I just wish you'd explain yourself. Or stop looking so pathetic." He was blushing and it was difficult to find a single message from his body language.

Since Suzume didn't move, he unfolded the blanket and carefully draped it over her shoulders.

"Just have some hot chocolate, all right?!"

Suzume smirked, she felt very cold but she didn't want to ask any more of this stranger. She wrapped her hands around the mug, it felt warm against her almost blue fingers. She took a sip and then looked back up at the man. He looked curious but also agitated, Suzume didn't know what to make of him. "I ran away from my uncles house due to some… Family trouble." She said vaguely, she didn't know him well enough to divulge her secrets. "I just kept walking until I saw a house, this house to be exact. I started walking but it was so cold out I guess I just fell over. I couldn't get up." She murmured, getting quieter with each word, it was embarrassing to have passed out in front of someone's home.

Kyo responded with a sigh. "That's ok… I guess. We're a little used to unexpected visitors here…" he tucked his feet under the warm kotatsu, his knees drawn up to his chin where it rested.

"I should explain. I live with my relatives here, but they're out right for the weekend. So that's why it's so quiet." And with that he was done speaking.

His orange midlength hair was ruffled up from the wind outside but he had no visible intention to smooth it back down. He just faced the table, palms pressed against his mug. He sipped now and then.

It was hard to notice when he'd begun watching her; only his eyes moved. They were focused intently, his pupils wide - like a cat's. When they made eye contact he looked away.

"I won't ask about your family. I know what it's like."

Suzume flinched at the mention of family and she sighed, "Guess we all have our troubles." She replied. She was glad he wasn't pestering her about her family: she didn't feel like talking about that. Suzume looked at the boy, she was fascinated by his eyes. They were hypnotic. When their eyes connected, she looked away quickly. The last thing she needed was to seem like a creep. She smiled slightly, "I never thanked you for taking me in like this. I do appreciate it a lot. I'll find a way to make it up to you," She promised. "I know taking care of some girl isn't how you wanted to spend your night." She mused, trying to lighten the mood. This man peaked her curiosity, "I'm Suzume by the way. Suzume Yosano." She introduced.

He blinked more slowly than normal. "Nice to meet you, Suzume. I'm Kyo."

As usual, his mind was a whirlwind. As it happened, most his thoughts were lonely as he sat there with that girl. She was so pretty, it occurred to him. Beautiful in a classical but cute way. Like a little living doll - her hair a little messed up, but her cheeks rosy. His heart gave an unusual throb and he looked back down at the table.

Suddenly he was talking, and he didn't remember giving himself permission to do so.

"Do you like cats?"

Suzume was thrown off by the random question, then she realized that his eyes looked almost cat-like. She thought she could be just imagining things - she was quite lightheaded after all. She smiled and tucked a piece of her long brown hair behind her ear, "I like cats a lot. I think I have a lot in common with them. Independent… Strong willed yet graceful." She replied, getting carried away.

Kyo nodded, smiling slightly. It was like a compliment, he thought. Suzume was so mellow it made him almost dizzy with relief. The people he usually interacted with grated his nerves most of the time. He was enjoying her company, and it felt so weird.

"You know, the cat was so strong-willed he was banished from the zodiac. That's why you never see him. He's sort of… a rebel." Inwardly he cringed at himself. The cat wasn't a hero, he was a fool. Shortsightedness had banished him. He had wanted to be a part of things, but had been isolated.

He began to sit up, saying gruffly, "I'm getting some onigiri."

Suzume watched as Kyo got up, she was curious about this boy. He wasn't like the guys back home and she didn't know if that was good or bad. With her hands wrapped around the mug Suzume smiled slightly. "I think the cat is just misunderstood. People often mistake strong will for arrogance," She mused, taking a sip of the warm beverage.

"You've got that right," he echoed in the kitchen. When he realized that was an odd thing to say, he started making as much noise as possible with dishes. Dammit, he thought. Why do I always make a fool out of myself? He checked the back of each rice cake to make sure he was getting salmon flavor and not a vegetable. "I hope you like plum," he called as he arranged them on a plate.

Suzume called back, "Yes, thanks." She looked around the room. Everything was very neat and tidy she was surprised. It was even neater than her own room. She decided to stand up and look at the figurines on the shelf. They were all little zodiac characters carefully painted. She didn't want to touch them because they seemed so delicate but she got as close as she could to examine all the details of it.

Kyo sat and chewed an onigiri. Rather viciously. He hadn't realized he was so hungry - but it made sense. When he was home alone he didn't do much of anything. Sleep. Maybe jog around the house a little. He didn't like the daytime much.

"What zodiac year are you?" Kyo could see Suzume looking at the porcelain figures Shigure had made.

Suzume heard Kyo and called back, "the year of the Tiger." Suzume knew she was quite naive but she thought the tiger fit her well. Courageous and powerful… She thought of herself as someone who was strong, but she did have her weak moments. "And what about you, Kyo?" As much as Kyo seemed to love the cat, there was no cat zodiac since the cat got banished. She was curious as to what year he was. Maybe they were the same.

"Um… well." He scratched the back of his neck, stuttering. What was he supposed to say? He watched her pace slowly past the shelves. Suddenly he heard a small crack from the ceiling. A piece of wood the length of a baseball bat had come loose. Right above Suzume.

"Watch out above you- !"

Suzume turned wide-eyed to look at him just as the wooden slat came down on her forehead. Kyo sprang up as she yelped. A small trail of blood was dripping down onto her eyelashes.

"Oh, crap! Jeez," he hissed, throwing the hunk of wood behind him to crash into a wall. "This house is always falling apart…"

Suzume was just walking when she heard Kyo yell, she didn't know why until she looked up and saw a piece of wood flying towards her head. Suddenly all she felt was pain as she lifted her hand to touch her forehead. Feeling a trail of blood her eyes widened. She felt her eyes start to water, but she didn't want to cry in front of Kyo… how embarrassing that would be! She took a deep breath and turned to Kyo, who had rushed to her aid. "C-Can I get a tissue please?" she asked. she hated blood and could feel herself getting lightheaded.

All his fault. He must have loosened the board during a violent fight with Yuki. Now I've hurt somebody… that's… that's the worst thing I can do.

As he watched the crimson river trail off her forehead he felt funny.

Hurt… no… she's hurt… his throat tightened. He wanted to make it stop. Now.

Then he lost control.

Next thing he knew, her face was cupped in his hands. With a swipe of his tongue he licked the hot stream of blood away. He tasted the liquid, sweet and rich, as he quickly cleaned the wound. Suzume's eyelashes brushed his chin while he worked.

Kyo drew away after a few seconds. She stared at him, dumbstruck. Absolutely shocked. He licked a final trace from his bottom lip.

"Oh. Oh god." Those green eyes narrowed to slits as he realized what he'd just done. He took a step backwards.

Fuck. No! I licked her face!

Suzume stared at Kyo In utter shock… He had just licked her face… Licked her blood! He looked at her, horrified at what he had done. Suzume had no idea what to say. She was completely flabbergasted. "Y- you're not a vampire, right?" She said, trying to make a joke. She was shaking due to the blood loss or even fear… She didn't know at this point. All she knew was Kyo wasn't the same as before, he seemed more like an animal now and Suzume didn't know what to do.

"I… I- No! I'm not a vampire!" He covered his mouth with his hand. His canines were naturally a bit pointy and he didn't want to scare her. Any more, at least.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," he said through his hand, turning his head back and forth like he needed an escape route. Yet his senses were on edge; the blood had stirred something in him. A dangerous creature. Dark and primal. He had to get away.

He turned and bolted for the hallway. There was no way she'd follow him onto the roof.

Suzume watched as Kyo rushed away, she didn't know if she should follow or not. He looked like an animal but there was also a strong presence of fear in his eyes. Suzume's heart raced as she started walking in the direction Kyo went. She didn't know if she was making the right choice, all she knew was that Kyo was good at heart and she needed to check on him. Shakily, she walked over to where Kyo had ran and she shouted up, "Kyo? Kyo I-I'm coming up, don't be startled…" She cooed, trying to sound as calm as she could as she headed to the roof.

Kyo perched on the slanted roof and, back against the wind, crouched with his head on his knees. The cold of the blizzard was biting through to his bones but he didn't really care. Here he would calm down for a few minutes, then go see to Suzume. Whatever that entailed.

His favorite spot. He scanned the yard from between his knees, the features of the lawn barely discernible through layers of suffocating snow and through the shroud of oncoming night. The forest surrounding the estate strained with the weight of frost and snow on its branches. Even so, this was where he found peace. No matter if he had a breakdown, he could put his head together here. In this scene it was only him. Instead of an outcast, he was a ruler. High on the rooftop. Calling at the moon, his partner in insomnia.

What had he done? If there were anything to avoid doing to a guest it definitely included covering them with your own saliva. Or running away without explanation. He'd hit rock bottom. Just when he thought he could try to connect with someone. He'd had a brief glimpse of someone… someone he thought he could love.

A hand on his shoulder jolted him so suddenly he almost jumped.

Suzume put her hands up to calm Kyo down from jumping, "it's just me, don't worry." She cooed and with that she took a seat and patted the spot next to her, beckoning Kyo to sit down. Once he did, Suzume remained silent for a bit, it was freezing out but Suzume put that to the back of her mind. Her hair began to blow in the cold wind as she turned to Kyo, the cold air making her eyes tear up as she wrapped her arms around her knee and leaned against her arms.

She looked at Kyo for a bit before turning back to face the sky above, she began to speak, "I want to know what happened in there, I mean I really wanna know but…" She paused and then turned back to Kyo, "I won't pressure you to tell me just yet. I have no idea what happened in there and yeah it scared me to death…" She trailed off, not sure where she was headed. She took a deep breath and looked out at the sky.

Kyo was silent. He watched Suzume's hair floating from the corner of his eye, and thought how brave she was. He shook his head, sending the accumulated snow flying off the roof and over the trees.

"I don't understand why you came out here. I just… violated you." His voice was soft, but the pain required to speak gave it an edge.

Suzume turned to him, "Yes you did, and it was very scary for me but…" She stopped, trying to choose her words carefully, "I know that you aren't like that I mean Kyo you also saved me. If you didn't warn me about the piece of ceiling falling then it would've been a lot worse. I mean trust me, I'm freaking out inside, I mean people don't normally do that… Licking people is something that cats and dogs do." She compared. "I have no idea why you did it and I don't even know if you know why you did it but I do know you're a good guy Kyo and you've saved my life more than once today." She reminded. She stopped herself for a bit, she was rambling and didn't know if Kyo even wanted to have her talking, maybe he preferred silence. Gosh she was going to deep into this but what was she supposed to think? this has never happened to her before and she was lost for an answer.

He looked directly at her. His eyes were shining and his loose collar pressed against the back of his neck in the blizzard.

"I did that… because cats do that. When cats are injured they lick their wounds to clean them. And if your wound is on your forehead…" he lightly touched the place above his eyebrows with his fingertip. "You have to have someone else clean it for you."

He turned his head away. Then he started sweeping snow away from under him. Kyo made them a spot more or less clear, watched the snow chunks slide away off the roof.

Suzume lifted an eyebrow. "You do it because cats do? You must really love them then…" She said more to herself. "And you're right I should go get this cut cleaned." She said with a sigh as she began to stand up. She looked down at Kyo and reached her hand out to help him up, "you shouldn't stay out here Kyo. You'll catch a cold in an instant." She reprimanded, waiting for Kyo to take her hand.

He examined her soft palm, then, muttering "thank you," took it and let her help him up. He quietly walked with her to the stepladder - she didn't let go of his hand.

Once inside, he shook the snow off him, then removed his coat and tossed it inside his bedroom door.

He really did hate being cold. Sniffling. Feeling weighted down.

"I guess I'll start the fireplace. Come on." He led the way to an open fire pit where he began arranging a charcoal pile. His fingers prickled while he tried to get the feeling back into them.

Suzume watched as Kyo got the fire started. She looked and saw that their beverages were already cold. She knelt down next to Kyo, " I can make us some tea or hot chocolate if you don't mind me using the kitchen." She told him. She realized this was her first time ever meeting Kyo and he was very strange and yet she felt safe with him like she knew he wouldn't hurt her. "My Uncle gave me his secret ingredient for making cocoa." She said as a smile spread on her face.

"You're welcome to use the kitchen," he said as the coals started smoking. His heart squeezed. Suzume was strong and sweet. She would remind him of Tohru, except that she didn't give him that feeling that he was being mothered. Or pitied. Instead he felt companionship.

And attraction. His eyes were drawn to her silky hair, shining like chocolate. Hot chocolate. He watched her back as she walked away. Strangely, a smile was starting to play across his face. Once the fire was growing he stood.

In the hall bathroom was a first aid kit. He wasn't sure how to use it, but he took the box and returned to the fire, carefully reading the labels of the boxes. He removed a bandage from its wrappings and stuck it with medical tape, then dabbed it with antibiotics. Kyo uncertainly entered the kitchen with the band-aid and a peroxide soaked cotton ball.

"Suzume?" he asked softly. She turned to look and he noticed her hands were full.

"Can I… put this on you?" he showed her the supplies.

Suzume smiled at Kyo and put down the supplies she had to make the cocoa, "Sure." She replied as she walked over to Kyo and sat down by him. As he got closer to her, she realized he smelled sweet, but not too sweet… She liked the smell. She closed her eyes so that she wouldn't be awkwardly staring at Kyo while he bandaged her cut.

Kyo dabbed her gingerly with the cotton ball, then let the peroxide dry and laid the bandage over the cut. After smoothing down the tape he stood back and sighed.

"Good thing I didn't mess that up. You feel okay?"

Suzume smiled, "I feel fine. A tad lightheaded but I'll survive. It's just a cut after all." She promised. She looked at Kyo, it was nice to see him so worried about her. She smiled and looked down, "Thank you Kyo. I appreciate you going to so much trouble for me…" She admitted.

He positively blushed. "I- you're welcome. You…" It was hard to look at her. Suzume's eyes seemed filled with gratitude. Kyo was afraid that his were full of unmasked adoration.

He wanted to say more, but he was blushing so badly he needed something else to do. "Wait right here. I'll be right back."

Kyo crossed through the living room, tossing the band-aid wrappers in the fire, then half-jogged to a hall closet in his socks. He almost slipped at the end, but he grabbed the doorknob to keep himself upright. Get a grip!He yelled mentally. From the closet he took a bundled-up sleeping bag, the biggest pillow, and some warm-looking blankets for good measure.

There was no way he could let Suzume sleep in Yuki or Shigure's rooms. He had no time to clear out the trash heaps, much less excavate the beds. And with Tohru living in the guest room, that bed was covered with items from a recent sleepover. He wasn't going to touch any of that… mostly for fear that Tohru's friend Hanajima left some ancient voodoo artifact that would zap him to death. Anyway, girl stuff was not his forte. Sleeping bags were safe.

With his heart fluttering Kyo went back to the living room, just as Suzume came in from the kitchen.

Suzume smiled, holding hot cocoa in her hands, "Hey, I finished making the cocoa! Gotta drink it before it cools." She said as she went and put them on the table. She worked hard to make sure that they would taste good. Her uncle was such a good cook and she was glad she had cooked with him before. Suzume saw Kyo holding the sleeping bags so she went over to help him. She grabbed one and put it under her arm, "Where did you want it?" She asked. She wanted to be helpful, especially since Kyo had been so lovely to her.

"We can sit by the fire?"

He laid his bag down and sat on it crosslegged, then drew a blanket around his neck. He waited for Suzume to sit next to him, then piled the rest of the blankets by her knee. Kyo took a mug of cocoa from the table and sipped it appreciatively.

"Mmmmmm…" he groaned. "What did you add to this?" It didn't really taste like normal hot chocolate at all, but it was delicious. He lapped it up as the last vestiges of the cold left his body.

Suzume chuckled and took a sip of her cocoa, "family secret." She replied with a wink. "I'm glad you enjoy it though. You'll have to meet my uncle one day… He can be a bit much but he's a great guy and a great cook." She added.

Suzume wrapped another blanket around herself, she was still feeling quite cold after sitting on the roof, but it didn't matter. She liked sitting with Kyo here.

"I guess I will have to meet him," he muttered between sips. "You could run the world with food as good as this." Suzume's laugh was unusual - not a giggle, but not loud either. Playful but not facetious. Beautifully genuine. The sound made it feel as though someone was holding his heart tightly and lifting it upwards.

Kyo watched her illuminated in the darkness. They hadn't turned any lights on and the dusk had snuck up on them - now the fire was the only light in the house. It gleamed off her hair, illuminating the soft strands. Her lips, though they were a little chapped, were a flush of pink in the darkness, like soft little pillows. Slowly he started speaking, his voice resonant in the blizzard-trapped house.

"You know, I might be saying this in bad taste, but… I'm glad you're here."

Suzume was surprised by the sudden warmness in Kyo's tone and she smiled, moving her hand next to Kyo's. She wasn't sure if he had wanted to get closer to her or not but she wanted to be closer to him. Suzume leaned her head against her shoulder and looked into Kyo's red colored eyes. He had such unique eyes and Suzume adored looking at them.

She realized that she hadn't said anything in a bit, she got too lost in thought, "I'm happy I'm here too. I guess it's not such a bad thing I passed out in the forest, eh?" She said, shutting her eyes as she let out a small laugh. She meant it, if she hadn't wandered then she never would have met Kyo. She was glad to be here with him

Kyo had noticed Suzume's hand next to his. Was it a sign? Should he make contact with her skin again? He thought furiously for a few seconds, then concluded that she deliberately put her hand there.

Do it, Kyo! You sonuvabitch, look at her! She's interested in you, and you're interested in her! Go for it, you pussycat.

Stop! he fought himself back. You licked her for God's sake! Don't ruin this moment by being a creep!

You're not a pervert. Do it. Hold her hand. Now.

Heart beating like thunderclaps, he mustered a final bit of courage, ruffled his hair, then scooted closer. He placed his hand atop hers.

Suzume glanced down at their hands touching and she felt herself blushing intensely so she tried to look down a bit so Kyo wouldn't see. A smile crept on her face as she realized how much she liked Kyo. He may have creeped her out at points but she realized that he was just awkward… Like her. She liked being with him, he made her feel content.

He sat with his hand wrapped around hers, and sighed. It was so warm and comfortable he could almost fall asleep.

As long as she doesn't hug me, we're fine. No problem. There was always the nagging thought that his family wouldn't want this girl here. Around here they couldn't ever be too cautious about keeping the zodiac curse a secret. But he pushed those thoughts away so he could enjoy the moment.

He had only to wait until she fell asleep, and then he would be safe.

Suzume's head was turned downward, and he leaned forward to make sure she was okay. Kyo could just make out her blue eyes glimmering, reflecting the flames that leaped in front of them. She appeared sheepish; her face was flushed. But he needed her not to feel that way. He cared if she was flustered. Heck, he felt how she looked.

"So, your name means 'sparrow', yet you're a tiger?" he tried. "That's interesting… A paradox."

Suzume looked up at Kyo, who had moved a bit closer to her. She chuckled a bit, "I think I'm more like the sparrow whereas I never seem to shut up." She joked.  
>Suzume laid down and stared up at the ceiling, she felt quite content with Kyo here. "I wish I could turn into an animal, I feel like it's be such a freeing experience, you can just take off running anywhere." She mused, she felt as if she was rambling but she didn't care. She meant what she said.<p>

Kyo's gazed into the fire as she said this. "Ah, it's not really like that, trust me." He thought, then said, "Suzume, why would you say that about yourself? I don't want you to ever 'shut up'." He turned to look at her where she lay on the splayed blankets, only to be met with quizzical turquoise eyes. Pools of confusion.

"Huh?" Then he remembered what he had said. The fine hair of the back of his neck prickled. He froze looking at her, their hands tangled together warmly, but a discrepancy of knowledge dividing them by worlds.

He just couldn't find anything to say.

Suzume began to put together pieces in her mind but it didn't make sense. Kyo seemed to know everything about the zodiac cat, he licked people, and he said he knows that running around as an animal isn't fun. Suzume honestly didn't know what to think, all her thoughts seemed so unreasonable. Kyo couldn't possibly be an animal or anything like that, she was just being naiive.

She decided to take a chance and see if Kyo would explain what he meant by what he said. "You really do love animals yeah? I swear you seem like you're part cat." She said with a chuckle. She wanted to seem like she didn't suspect anything but she also wanted answers, no matter how strange.

Okay… Kyo thought. Okay. Just go with it.

"Ha, very funny," he said offhandedly, forced a soft laugh, then adopted a more serious look. "But what would you do if… I actually was?"

Part of him was near panic with chastising himself for getting so near to revealing the zodiac curse. But another part weakly hoped that she would believe him. That he could show her. Because… she mattered to him. More than anyone else had for a very long time. He'd only met her today but the way she affected him, the nirvana she made him feel - he couldn't just ignore it.

Suzume looked into Kyo's eyes as she filled with curiosity. She didn't know if he meant it jokingly or not, but something in her gut told her to take it seriously.

Her heart was racing as she tried to reply as casually as she possibly could, "If you were part cat? Honestly… I don't really know. I'd be shocked at first but it doesn't really change who you are as a person. Plus I think you'd be a cute cat." She said with a cheeky smile. "As long as you didn't pee on the floor then I think I could handle it." She said in a joking tone.

She hoped Kyo wouldn't take her tone as mocking. She was incredibly nervous and just wanted to figure out who he really was. She was growing to really adore Kyo, and she didn't want to ruin something that was just starting.

The amber-haired boy looked down at the floor, slowly blinking. His eyes like melting rubies. When he spoke his voice was quiet, a strange half-purr.

"Can I… can I tell you something? A secret?"

Suzume's heart sped up a bit and she looked at Kyo, her sapphire eyes glimmering as she did a slight nod, "You can tell me anything, Kyo." She promised.

This was it. Kyo steeled his nerves as though he were going into battle. Same idea, different task.

She was so beautiful. So intelligent. So caring.

Tell her.

"Suzume, I'm… -"

He hesitated. Clenched his teeth. How was he supposed to say this? Should he? There was really only one way.

Kyo faced her and opened his arms wide, beckoning with his eyes to come closer.

Suzume cocked her head to the side, she didn't understand why Kyo wanted a hug? Didn't he want to tell her something? She scooted over closer to him, her cheeks blazing red as she began to wrap her arms around his waist. She felt content but it didn't last long when she felt a "poof" like a gust of wind and she opened her eyes to find Kyo gone.

Her blue eyes widened into saucers as she looked down to see a cat in her lap, an orange colored cat that looked up at her with nervous eyes. She put her hand on the cats head, cupping it's little cheek. She gently graced the kittens fur with her thumb as she whispered, "Kyo?"

His response was a purr. "It's me," he said, a little thrown off by all the long teeth that filled his mouth. And the fact he was sitting on her lap.

Out of nerves he carefully stepped down, and sat in a mound of blankets at her knees. When she didn't respond he placed a padded paw on her knee. "Come on, it's me. I swearr-rrr…" he struggled to pronounce an 'r' correctly, and punctuated the statement with an outstretched pink tongue. His tail thumped the sleeping bag behind him and swished to and fro. It sure felt nice by the fire, even with fur. Meanwhile he was getting concerned for Suzume. Was it too much to handle?

Maybe. His clothes were strewn over their nest of blankets: his collared sports sweater, his green winter khakis - with his underwear hanging out. Narrowing his eyes he folded the pants over with his paw as discreetly as he could.

Suzume watched as Kyo went off her lap and onto the blankets. She was so confused, her thoughts were spinning wildly in her head. When the cat- when Kyo spoke it freaked Suzume out a bit, he had never seen a cat speak. Kyo was human just a moment ago and Suzume had a hard time coming to terms with this.

She realized that she hadn't said anything in a while and Kyo looked at her expectantly. She have a slight smile hoping he knew that she wasn't afraid or anything like that. She was just very shocked and didn't know what to even say to him. "You're a cat…" She said suddenly, then she blushed and hit her head with her hand, "I mean duh right sorry… I guess I'm just a little… Surprised to say the least." She spoke her words carefully. She didn't want Kyo to feel like he shouldn't have told her, she was glad he did but she honestly didn't know what to think.

Just be there for him now, collect out thoughts in a bit, she told herself.

Watching Suzume, it was clear she was having a difficult time processing this. It made him uneasy to watch her.

Kyo took his black-and-white beaded bracelet in his teeth, and removed it from where he'd had it hanging loosely on his front leg. He wriggled it over his head and wore it there like a collar.

"It's okay… don't worry about it. You can pet me." Kyo was usually very weary of other people touching him, especially in cat form. But somehow he felt this was different. He turned onto his side and curled up, resting his chin on the girl's knee.

Suzume looked at the cat resting it's head on her knee. She lifted her hand up and gently laid it on Kyo's head. She grazed her thumb across his forehead. "Am I the only person who knows?" She asked. Secretly she hoped that she was but something in her gut told her she wasn't.

The cat breathed deeply. "One other person outside of my family knows. But that was an accident. She's basically a part of my family anyway. You're the only person to whom I've shown my other form."

The feeling of her hand on his head gave him unusual pleasure. At that moment he couldn't think of anything better than this delicate head massage. It brought new excitement to his lukewarm heart, like energy radiating in waves from his center.

"If it means anything - I just told you a secret nobody is supposed to know."

He flexed his paws, kneading the quilt beneath him with one, and Suzume's leg with the other. This felt so good. Too comfortable to be true.

"I'm cursed with the spirit of the cat. When I get weak, or when a girl hugs me … this happens."

Suzume listened intently to what Kyo was telling her, "So the rest of your family… Are they cursed as well?" She asked, beginning to piece Kyo's secret together.

"I'm glad you told me." She admitted, still gently petting his fur. She was glad too. Kyo trusted her with his greatest secret and she planned to make sure it stayed a secret. "I promise I will never tell a soul. You can trust me." She vowed.

"Yeah. My family shares the curse and the burden of concealing it. I don't doubt you'll do the same." He turned his head to lock his wide maroon eyes on her. His whiskers and ears twitched.

With his enhanced vision, Suzume's face only looked more angelic. Eyes filled with aquamarine light, dancing slowly amidst the dark.

"I just hope it isn't too much stress to take on." He had stopped purring so he could listen more closely to her.

Suzume tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and shrugged, "I mean it was definitely shocking… I'm talking to a cat who was just a human… I feel crazy but… I don't regret you telling me and I won't let it cause me stress. As long as you stay with me I'll be fine." She admitted. Had she just told Kyo that? Her face turned beet red and she avoided looking straight into Kyo's eyes until she regained her composure.

"That's okay. M- me too." He nudged her side with his nose. Then wondered if she was okay with that. It was something a normal cat would do… but not a person.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to use my bed… but, if you want, we can… stay out here?" He tried not to look hopeful but he was sure he did.

Suzume smiled slightly, "I'd like that a lot." She admitted and then looked at the time surprised, "We better get to be for we'll be sleeping all day tomorrow." She said, holding back a yawn. "Do you just change back into a human at will or do you have to wait?" She asked, realizing Kyo was still a cat.

"Um, yeah. About that. Could you please wrap me in a blanket?" He nudged the last one that was still folded, his whiskers twitching awkwardly. "I mean…" he paused and looked back at Suzume watching attentively.

Another sigh.

"If you… held me, I might not change back. Probably."

Suzume nodded and grabbed a blanket wrapping Kyo up in it. Suzume had never slept with another person- granted that he was a cat right now- it made her quite nervous. Once she finished wrapping Kyo up in the blanket she laid down so that she was spooning with the cat. though she was blushing, it was not as intense… Maybe she was getting used to being with Kyo. She laid her head down on the pillow and smiled at Kyo lying next to her, "Goodnight Kyo." She said with a yawn.

He purred loudly. This was so surreal. He could feel her body heat through his blanket, heating his back. Was he seriously sleeping with a girl? She actually agreed to hold him? An instinct had him waiting for her to break free and run off into the night any second. But she held him close. Their shadows lay still on the wall, swaying around in the firelight.

"Good night, Suzume." He closed his eyes. Listened to the creaking of the house in the wind. Every now and then a bit of howling wind. Crackles from the fire. The quiet rhythm of Suzume's breathing.

So tranquil.

Being a cat, it wasn't long before he was drifting off. But just as he'd begun to dream, his skin tingled. An otherworldly sensation as he changed back to human form in his sleep. Through the haze of dreams he pulled the blanket over his shoulder and drowsily slid his feet under a sleeping bag.

His last semi-conscious thought: was Suzume still awake?

Suzume fell asleep quite easily, she was always able to fall asleep quickly, but staying asleep was another thing. She had her arm around Kyo and felt a tingle beneath her arm, stirring her awake for a moment. She noticed that Kyo had turned human again and he was in a sleeping bag, she felt very comfortable laying next to him, very at ease.

She didn't want him to change back into a cat, so she held still as she slowly drifted back asleep.

That night, long after they had fallen asleep, the clouds above tore in half to reveal a stripe of glittering stars. Nobody was there to see it, but there were no lights to mask the scene. For a brief moment, in the heavens shone two mighty cats prowling side by side.

Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, please let me know - it'll only take a second, and I'd appreciate it so much! 


End file.
